My Hubby Jung Yunho
by JJ is HoMin's Son
Summary: 2nd FIC di FESTIVAL JaeJong IS HOMIN'S Son! WARNING: Genderswitch for all uke, Kid!Jaejoong, Typo,. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, NO BASHING!, OS 5K words Selamat menikmati!


**A HoMin Fanfiction by Ella (minminyun)**

**Alternative Universe**

**.**

**Cast: Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Kim (Jung) Jaejoong, Tan (Jung) Hangeng, Kim (Jung) Heechul, Kim (Shim) Youngwoon, Park (Shim) Jungsoo**

**.**

**Pairing : HoMin, Hanchul, Kangteuk**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya saya, mereka semua saling memiliki. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**.**

**WARNING: Genderswitch for all uke, Kid!Jaejoong, Typo, Aneh dan sebagainya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, NO BASHING! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**HoMin…**

**.**

**My Hubby Jung Yunho**

"Pokoknya Minnie tidak mau kalau tidak di Pulau Jeju".

Terdengar suara melengking seorang yeoja bernama Shim Changmin. Changmin terlihat mempoutkan bibir merahnya dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Minnie sayang dengarkan Umma, di Lotte Hotel kan juga bagus nak. Tempatnya juga bagus dan tidak kalah mewah dengan yang ada di Pulau Jeju".

Leeteuk, Ibu dari Changmin mencoba membujuk anak gadisnya yang sedang merajuk.

"Kenapa Umma? Kenapa Minnie tidak bisa membuat resepsi pernikahan di Pulau Jeju? Apa kurangnya Minnie? Minnie cantik, Minnie pintar, Umma dan Appa Minnie juga mampu. Kyuhyun saja bisa membuat resepsi disana dua bulan yang lalu". Changmin tetap bersikeras dengan pendapatnya.

"Umma mengerti Minnie, tapi Minnie tahu sendirikan, semua resort disana sudah penuh sayang. Bukannya Umma tidak mau. Ayolah sayang jangan begini. Malu dengan keluarga Yunho kalau mereka mendengar Minnie mau membatalkan pernikahan hanya karena tidak mengadakan resepsi di Pulau Jeju" Leeteuk masih berusaha membujuk putrinya.

"Argggghh terserah Umma sajalah". Changmin bangun dari sofa dan berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"Aish Jinja, anak itu benar-benar membuatku pusing" Ucap Leeteuk memandang kepergian Changmin.

.

.

Changmin, lengkapnya Shim Changmin. Putri tunggal dari Shim Youngwoon dan Shim Jungsoo atau Leeteuk. Yeoja cantik berusia 25 tahun yang saat ini sedang melanjutkan studi S2 nya di Shanghai, China. Changmin akan segera menikah dengan Jung Yunho, namja tampan yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama 8 tahun. Yunho adalah putra sulung dari pasangan Jung Hangeng dan Jung Heechul. Sejujurnya Changmin dipaksa menikah oleh kedua orangtuanya. Alasannya karena Appanya sudah tidak sabar ingin punya cucu. Tapi Changmin tahu itu hanya akal-akalan orangtuanya saja, Changmin yakin orangtuanya itu takut ia mencari namja lain karena ia sudah memutuskan Yunho sebelumnya.

Putus? Iya benar putus. 1 bulan yang lalu Changmin memutuskan Yunho. Dia kesal karena Yunho yang terlalu overprotektif dan suka mengatur-aturnya. Mendengar hal itu tentu saja kedua orangtuanya dan kedua orangtua Yunho merasa panik. Mereka mengatur pertemuan dibelakang Changmin dan Yunho, merencanakan untuk menikahkan mereka secepatnya.

Saat Changmin pulang ke Seoul karena liburan kuliah, rencana para orangtua pun dijalankan. Umma dan Appa Changmin mengatakan Yunho dan orangtuanya akan segera datang melamar dirinya secara resmi. Changmin marah dan tidak terima karena orangtuanya mengambil keputusan sepihak. Changmin menangis histeris tidak ingin menikah dengan Yunho. Namun akhirnya Changmin luluh setelah melihat sang Umma menangis. Ya disamping karena masih mencintai Yunho, air mata Leeteuk adalah kelemahan terbesar Changmin.

Sesungguhnya Changmin masih sangat mencintai Yunho. Ia hanya ingin memberi pelajaran kepada Yunho, makanya ia memutuskan namja itu. Tapi siapa yang tahu, rencana yang dibuatnya malah membawanya segera kepelaminan.

.

.

Tiga hari sebelum acara lamaran, Changmin, Yunho dan Ibu Yunho, Heechul pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli barang-barang seserahan lamaran untuk Changmin. Changmin yang masih kesal dengan Yunho memanfaatkan moment itu untuk balas dendam. Changmin belanja seperti orang kesurupan, memilih barang-barang mahal dan bermerk, apalagi sang calon mertua membiarkan dirinya memilih apa yang di inginkannya. Yunho hanya bisa terdiam melihat Changmin yang tiba-tiba sangat antusias. Padahal sebelumnya ia harus memaksa Changmin dahulu untuk pergi belanja.

Sepulang belanja Changmin merasa senang karena sukses membuat Yunho mengeluarkan uang yang sangat banyak hanya untuk barang-barang lamaran. Changmin tersenyum melihat hasil belanjanya. Mulai dari baju, sepatu, tas dompet, alat make up, alat mandi, bedcover, sampai underware dan lain-lainya. Semuanya lengkap. Bukannya Changmin matre, dia hanya ingin melihat kesungguhan Yunho terhadap dirinya. Yah walaupun berlebihan, tapi Changmin tidak peduli. Changmin masih ingat wajah merah padam Yunho saat ia meminta Yunho memilhkan underware dan lingerie untuk dirinya. Bahkan Ibu Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat permintaan calon menantunya itu. SementaraYunho setengah mati menahan malu didalam toko pakaian dalam wanita.

"Terima kasih Jung. Kalau kau serius ingin menikahiku, inilah harga yang pantas kau bayar. Jangan salah sangka sayang, aku mencintaimu bukan uangmu. Arrachi?". Ucap Changmin sambil mengecup foto Yunho yang ada dimeja disamping ranjangnya.

.

.

Acara lamaran berjalan dengan lancar dan meriah. Seluruh keluarga, sahabat dan kolega Changmin menghadirinya. Mulai hari itu Changmin resmi menjadi tunangan Jung Yunho. Changmin terlihat sangat bahagia. Perlahan ia mulai melupakan penolakannya untuk menikah dengan Yunho dahulu. Tanggal sudah ditetapkan, dua bulan dari hari pertunangan, mereka akan segera menikah.

Persiapan pernikahan banyak dilakukan di Shanghai karena seminggu setelah acara lamaran Changmin sudah harus kembali kesana. libur kuliah sudah selesai. Jadilah sebelum kembali ke Shanghai Changmin harus memastikan lokasi resepsi pernikahannya terlebih dahulu karena undangan akan dicetak di China. Changmin ingin resepsi di Pulau Jeju, tetapi seluruh resort disana sudah penuh. Hal itulah yang membuat Changmin merasa kesal dan mengamuk seperti tadi. Mau tak mau Changmin harus mengubur mimpinya untuk melangsungkan resepsi pernikahan disana. Jadi sudah dipastikan resepsi akan dilaksanakan di ballroom Lotte Hotel, Seoul.

.

.

.

…**HoMin…**

**.**

"Yun, sakit. Perutku sakit sekali". Changmin menangis sambil memegang perutnya. Sang namja chingu terlihat bingung menyaksikan kekasihnya merintih kesakitan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Minnie? Aku tidak mengerti. Uljima chagi". Ucap Yunho sambil memeluk Changmin yang masih menangis.

"Cepat belikan aku obat Jung pabo. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Appo, neomu appoyo. Umma ". Changmin menjerit sambil memukul Yunho.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu obatmu seperti apa Min? Apa kau tidak ada contoh obatnya?" Tanya Yunho.

"Tidak ada, obatku tertinggal di Seoul" Jawab Changmin pelan. Terlihat kalau ia benar-benar kesakitan.

"Aiss ottokae? Ini di China Min. Apa disini ada menjual obat dari Seoul. Tahan sebentar Min, aku akan keluar mencari toko obat" Ujar Yunho sambil keluar dari apartementnya.

"Cepat Yun, aku sudah tidak tahan".

Saat ini Yunho dan Changmin sedang berada di Beijing untuk fitting baju pengantin. Sudah sebulan lebih Changmin kembali ke China pasca lamaran. Jadi saat ini mereka sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan yang akan berlangsung sekitar 2 minggu lagi. Ya segala sesuatunya seperti undangan, baju pengantin dan foto pra-wedding dikerjakan di Beijing karena Yunho bekerja di kantor pemerintahan Seoul yang berada di Beijing. Sementara urusan dekorasi, hidangan dan lainnya diurus oleh wedding organizer yang dipilih Umma Changmin dan Yunho di Seoul. Sehingga Changmin yang kuliah di Shanghai tiap akhir pekan seperti ini akan berada di Beijing.

Tapi acara fitting baju pengantin terpaksa tertunda karena Changmin yang tiba-tiba sakit. Changmin sedang datang bulan, setiap menstruasi Changmin selalu mengalami nyeri dan kram pada perutnya. Biasanya Changmin akan meminum obat khusus untuk menghilangkan sakitnya, tapi naas-nya obat Changmin tertinggal di Seoul dan ia tidak punya contohnya. Ditambah lagi saat ini mereka sedang berada di China, tentu tidak mudah menemukan obat berbahasa Korea disini. Hal itulah yang membuat Yunho panik. Memang bukan sekali ini Yunho melihat Changmin kesakitan seperti itu. Tapi biasanya Changmin tidak pernah sampai menangis seperti tadi. Biasanya Changmin hanya merintih dan sesekali menjerit sambil menjambak rambut Yunho bila ia kesakitan, tapi tadi Changmin bahkan tidak mampu bergerak dari sofa ruang tamu apartemen Yunho.

"Aish ottokae. Dimana aku harus mencari obat Minnie. Apa aku tanya pada Leeteuk Ahjumma saja ya". Yunho segera menghubungi sang calon mertua. Tak berapa lama telepon pun tersambung.

"Yoboseyeo Ahjumma, ini Yunho. Changmin sakit, nyeri datang bulan seperti biasa. Tapi obat Changmin tertinggal di Seoul. Apa yang harus Yunho lakukan Ahjumma?". Terang Yunho pada Leeteuk begitu telepon tersambung. Yunho diam mendengarkan jawaban dari Leeteuk.

"Jadi begitu saja Ahjumma? Apa tidak apa memberikan obat yang tidak biasa diminum Changmin?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Nde Ahjumma, Yunho akan langsung ke Apotek. Kamsahamnida Ahjumma". Yunho menutup telepon setelah mendapat jawaban dari Leeteuk.

Yunho pun langsung mengemudikan mobilnya mencari Apotek terdekat. Tak berapa lama Yunho pun menemukan Apotek di ujung jalan dekat apartementnya. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Yunho segera masuk kedalam Apotek. Tapi sampai didalm Yunho merasa bingung apa yang harusa dilakukannya. Dia seorang namja dan dia harus membeli obat nyeri menstruasi yang notabane nya adalah sesuatu yang dikonsumsi oleh yeoja.

"Aigoo, ini sama buruknya dengan saat Changmin menyuruhku memilihkan underware dan lingerie untuknya. Untung saja Changmin tidak menyuruku membeli pembalut juga untuknya". Gumam Yunho pelan. Tapi mau tidak mau Yunho harus segera melakukannya dan bergegas pulang. Ia tidak tega membiarkan sang tunangan lebih lama lagi menahan sakit.

Akhirnya dengan perlahan Yunho berjalan mendekati salah seorang pegawai Apotek. Wajah Yunho sudah benar-benar merah menahan malu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan? Anda mencari obat apa?". Tanya seorang pegawai didepan Yunho dalam bahasa mandarin.

"Ehem, begini, emm itu…" Ucap Yunho tidak jelas. Dia tidak tahu harus mulai darimana. Pegawai yang didepannya ini adalah seorang yeoja. Yunho benar-benar gugup.

Pegawai itu hanya memandang heran Yunho yang terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Begini, istriku, ah iya istriku sedang datang bulan dan dia merasa sakit diperutnya. Bisakah kau memberikanku obat untuk menghilangkan sakitnya?". Ucap Yunho pelan nyaris berbisik kepada pegawai itu dalam bahasa mandarin juga. Ia tidak ingin ada yang mendengar ucapannya, karena lumayan banyak juga orang didalam Apotek ini.

Akhirnya Yunho mengatakan apa yang dicarinya walaupun harus berbohong dengan berkata kalau Changmin adalah istrinya. Tapi dia tidak peduli, toh sebentar lagi Changmin akan menjadi istrinya juga. Lagipula ini adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk mengurangi rasa malunya. Setidaknya dengan mengatakan demikian ia akan terlihat seperti seorang suami yang sangat perhatian. Dalam hati Yunho berjanji mulai saat ini ia akan memastikan Changmin tidak kehabisan obatnya tiap lagi, sehingga hal ini tidak terjadi lagi.

"Obat nyeri datang bulan. Baiklah tunggu sebentar Tuan". Lanjut pegawai itu sambil mencari obat tersebut.

Tak lama pegawai tersebut kembali membawa obat yang dicari Yunho. Setelah menerima dan membayar obat tersebut Yunho secepat kilat meninggalkan Apotek itu.

.

.

"Sampai di apartement, Yunho melihat Changmin masih menangis terisak pelan. Dengan segera Yunho melesat kedalam dapur mengambil air hangat untuk Changmin. Yunho membantu Changmin untuk bangun dan menyandarkannya di sandaran sofa lalu membantu Changmin meminum obatnya.

"Mianhae Min kau harus menunggu lama. Aku tadi menelpon Umma mu, bertanya padanya obat apa yang harus kuberikan untukmu. Tapi karena disini tidak ada yang sama dengan obatmu yang biasa, aku membeli yang ini. Tapi ini obat yang terbaik apa kan chagi?". Ucap Yunho sambil mengusap peluh di dahi Changmin.

"Ne tak apa Yun, gomawo. Kau pasti sangat malu tadi kan?" Changmin terkekeh membayangkan Yunho membeli obat nyeri datang bulan untuknya.

"Ya! sudah bisa tertawa eoh? lihat siapa tadi yang menangis heboh. Sekarang kau sudah bisa mentertawakanku. Jahat sekali. Kau tahu? aku benar-benar malu". Yunho meradang melihat Changmin mentertawakannya.

"Mianhae chagiyaaaa" ucap Changmin sambil memeluk tunangannya.

"Jangan marah ne? aku hanya bercanda".

CUP!

Changmin mengecup pipi Yunho untuk membuatnya tidak marah lagi. Yunho menatap lembut wajah Changmin yang sedang tersenyum manis memandangnya. Ia pun balas tersenyum dan memeluk Changmin erat. Mana bisa ia marah pada tunagannya lama-lama.

"Bagaimana perutmu? masih sakitkah?". Tanya Yunho sambil masih memeluk Changmin.

"Ani. Sudah tidak terlalu sakit. Sepertinya obatnya memang bagus Yun" Jawab Changmin sambil mengadahkan kepalanya menatap mata musang Yunho.

Yunho yang gemas melihat Changmin memandangnya dengan mata bambi favoritnya langsung mencuri kecupan kecil di bibir Changmin yang masih terlihat agak pucat itu.

"Kau tahu, akau benar-benar panik melihatmu kesakitan tadi Min. Aku lebih memilih merasa sakit daripada harus melihatmu seperti tadi. Kau benar-benar mebuatku hampir mati hari ini Min". ucap Yunho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Changmin.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, tapi kau harus terbiasa melihat aku yang seperti ini" Lanjut Changmin.

"Bukankah aku memang sudah terbiasa dari dulu menjadi korban pelampiasanmu Min? Setiap bulan kau selalu rutin membuat rambutku rontok. Tapi kali ini aku lihat tidak seperti biasa Min. Kau menangis, biasa kau tak pernah menangis. Apa rasanya benar-benar sakit?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Hahahaha kau merindukan jambakanku sayang? Yah kau benar Yun, kali ini benar-benar sakit sekali rasanya. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi, jangan khawatir. Lain kali aku akan pastikan aku tidak kehabisan obat lagi". Jawab Changmin sambil tertawa.

"Hemm apakah mungkin…?" Gumam Yunho tidak jelas.

"Mungkin apa Yun?" Kejar Changmin menatap Yunho cepat.

"Ani, akau hanya berfikir, apakah ini salam perpisahan terakhir dari sakitmu karena ia tahu ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau mens dalam keadaan masih perawan. 2 minggu dari sekarang kau tak akan perawan lagi chagi. Aku pastikan itu". Kekeh Yunho.

"MWOYA? YA! Jung Yunho apa maksudmu hah? Dasar beruang mesum. Kau sudah gila. Itu tidak ada hubungannya Jung pabo" Teriak Changmin sambil memukul dan mencubit seluruh tubuh Yunho.

"Aw aw, ampun Min, aduh sakit, aw aw. Aku hanya bercanda. Ampun ampun". Teriak yunho kesakitan.

" Tidak akan beruang mesum, terima hukumanmu. Itu akibat karena kau bicara hal bodoh". Ucap Changmin sambil terus memukul dan mencubit Yunho tanpa mempedulikan rintihan kesakitan Yunho.

Setelah itu hanya terdengar jeritan pilu dari Yunho yang memenuhi apartement itu.

.

.

…**HoMin…**

**.**

.

Satu hari sebelum hari pernikahan, Changmin diseret Ummanya untuk menjalani perawatan di Salon. Sepertinya Ummanya yang sangat bersemangat atas pernikahan ini. Changmin hanya bisa menurut saja saat Ummanya memilihkan paket lengkap perawatan untuk calon pengantin. Jadilah seharian Changmin terkurung didalam salon menjalani perawatan yang entah apa saja itu. Padahal tadi pagi niatnya Changmin ingin melabrak Yunho dibandara.

Ya, Yunho baru tiba di Seoul satu hari sebelum pernikahan mereka. Alasannya tentu saja karena pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Hal itu lah yang membuat Changmin naik pitam pada Yunho. Changmin meradang karena Yunho lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya dibanding pernikahan mereka. Yunho sudah berusaha menjelaskan pada Changmin kalau ia harus meneyelesaikan pekerjaannya terlebih dahulu sebelum cuti menikah, tapi Changmin tidak mau tau. Menjelang hari pernikahan Changmin terkena syndrome stress calon pengantin, sehingga emosinya tidak terkendali dan meledak-ledak. Jadilah Yunho harus pasrah di damprat sang calon istri. Tak terhitung berapa kali dalam dua hari yang lalu Yunho terkena amukan Changmin dari telepon yang menyuruhnya segera pulang ke Seoul.

Namun niat mulia Changmin untuk melabrak Yunho harus batal karena ulah sang Umma tersayang. Sang Umma yang mengetahui rencana Changmin yang ingin menghajar calon menantunya, akhirnya memilih mengkarantina sang putri yang samakin hari semakin mengerikan itu. Leeteuk tentu tidak ingin melihat wajah tampan calon menantunya harus cedera akibat ulah bar-bar putrinya.

.

.

Hari penikahan pun tiba, Changmin yang sudah selesai dirias merasa gelisah didalam kamarnya. Changmin benar-benar gugup sekarang. Mengingat kurang dari satu jam lagi ia akan resmi meyandang nama Jung didepan namanya. Dan resmilah ia menjadi bagian keluarga Jung.

Pintu kamar Changmin terbuka, terlihat kedua orang tua Changmin, Leeteuk dan Kangin memasuki kamar putri tunggal mereka yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang istri itu. Inilah moment-moment terakhir Changmin menyandang nama keluarga Shim, karena begitu pernikahan mereka disahkan pendeta nanti maka disaat itulah Changmin akan melepaskan nama keluarga yang selama 25 tahun disandangnya.

Leeteuk dan Kangin duduk didepan putrinya. Leeteuk memandang haru putrinya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Changmin memandang memandang kedua orangtuanya dan menggenggam tangan keduanya. Matanya juga terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Umma, Appa" Ucap Changmin menahan tangis

"Jangan menangis chagi, nanti riasanmu rusak". ucap Leeteuk memegang wajah Changmin.

"Changmin dengarkan Appa sayang. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang istri. Jadilah istri yang baik buat Yunho. Patuhi dan hormatilah suamimu seperti kau mematuhi dan menghormati Umma dan Appa selama ini. Kau sudah menjalankan tugasmu menjadi anak yang baik selama ini, sekarang jadilah istri yang baik dan berbakti. Mulai sekarang tanggung jawab atas dirimu sudah Appa serahkan kepada Yunho. Appa merasa sedih karena akan melepaskanmu namun Appa juga merasa sangat bahagia melihatmu hari ini. Appa tidak menyangka hari ini akan tiba, Appa akan mengantarmu menuju masa depan dan kehidupan barumu. Masih Apaa ingat dengan jelas saat kau lahir kedunia ini, suara tangisan pertamamu, kata pertamamu, saat kau bisa berjalan, saat kau bisa membaca dan saat kau masuk sekolah, semua itu seperti baru kemarin terjadi. Sekarang putri Appa, putri tunggal Appa akan segera menikah. Putri kecil Appa sudah besar sekarang. puti kecil Appa akan menjadi seorang istri hari ini". Air mata Kangin pun menetes, tak tahan menahan haru menatap anak satu-satunya itu.

"Appa…" Changmin menghambur memeluk sang Ayah yang menangis. Changmin sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya dengan menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak ingin merusak riasan diwajahnya jika ia menangis sekarang.

Sementara sang Ibu hanya menatap pasangan Ayah dan anak itu dengan air mata yang juga mengalir dari kedua matanya. Leeteuk mengusap-usap bahu Changmin yang berbalut baju pengantin itu. Ia membiarkan kedua orang yang sangat berarti dihidupnya itu saling berpelukan. Leeteuk mengerti pasti berat bagi Kangin melepas putrinya. Biar bagaimanapun Kangin jauh lebih dekat dengan Changmin daripada dengannya.

Tak lama kemudian Kangin melepas pelukannya pada sang putri. Changmin beralih menatap sang Ibu. Wanita yang membawanya hadir kedunia.

"Umma…" Changmin memeluk Leeteuk erat.

"Berbahagialah sayang, jadilah istri yang baik. Kau harus berjanji pada Umma". Balas Leeteuk memeluk putrinya.

"Baiklah sudah waktunya. Ayo Minnie kita harus segera keluar. Yunho dan keluarganya pasti sudah menunggu". Ucap Kangin memecah keheningan dikamar itu.

Mereka bertiga pun keluar dengan menggandeng tangan Changmin.

.

.

.

Upacara pernikahan dilaksanakan di rumah Changmin. Kangin lah yang meminta hal itu. Ia ingin anaknya menikah dirumah dimana tempat Changmin lahir. Halaman belakang rumah mereka sudah di ubah menjadi altar untuk upacara pemberkatan.

Changmin berjalan menuju altar dengan dituntun oleh Kangin. Seluruh keluarga kerabat dan tamu undangan lainnya sudah memenuhi tempat yang disediakan. Siap menjadi saksi pengucapan janji suci Changmin dan Yunho.

Para tamu undangan menatap takjub pada Changmin yang tampil dengan sangat mempesona. Bahkan Yunho yang berada diujung altar pun tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada Changmin sejak Changmin berjalan memasuki altar.

Akhirnya Changmin dan Kangin sampai di ujung altar tempat Yunho menunggu pengantin wanitanya. Kangin menyerahkan tangan Changmin pada Yunho. Yunho pun menuntun Changmin untuk naik ke atas altar. Siap untuk mengucapkan janji suci mereka.

.

.

Upacara pemberkatan berjalan denagn lancar, setelah saling mengucapkan janji suci, mereka saling memakaikan cincin pernikahan dan ditutup dengan ciuman lembut Yunho pada Changmin. Dan Changmin resmi menjadi Jung Changmin.

Saat ini kedua pengantin sedang meneriam ucapan selamat dari para keluarga, sahabat dan kerabat lainnya. Raut bahagia terpancar dari wajag Yunho dan Changmin yang sepanjang hari terus tersenyum.

.

.

Seusai upacara pernikahan, mereka terpaksa di ungsikan kedua orangtua mereka ke hotel karena kondisi rumah keluarga Changmin yang masih ramai dan berantakan seusai upacara pernikahan. Hal ini juga bermaksud agar pasangan pengantin baru tidak terganggu dan lebih leluasa untuk kegiatan 'you know what'.

Saat ini Changmin sudah berada dikamar hotel yang sama dengan hotel tempat resepsi pernikahan mereka besok. Changmin duduk diranjang menunggu sang suami yang sedang mandi. Changmin benar-benar merasa gugup membayangkan apa yang kan mereka lakukan nanti.

'Cklek'. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Yunho terlihat keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya saja.

'Glek'. Changmin menelan ludah melihat penampilan Yunho yang sudah topless. Ditambah lagi rambut Yunho yang masih basah mengeluarkan titik-titik air yang jatuh ke tubuh Yunho, sehingga abs Yunho makin terlihat sexy.

Yunho menyeringai melihat sang istri yang memandang tubuhnya dengan mata bambinya yang membulat sempurna. Changmin pun tersadar dari kegiatan'mari-memandang-tubuh-yunho'. Ia memalingkan pandangannya saat melihat Yunho yang sedang menyeringai kepadanya.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Changmin yang duduk diranjang mereka. Changmin sudah menggunakan lingerie yang dipilihkan Yunho saat berbelanja barang-barang lamaran dahulu. Seringai Yunho makin menjadi saat melihat penampilan sang istri yang sangat menggoda.

'Ternyata pilihanku tidak buruk juga. Sangat cocok dipakai Changmin' Ucap Yunho dalam hati sambil memperhatikan penampilan sexy Changmin yang dibalut Lingerie transparan yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh Changmin dan kedua pahanya yang mulus.

'Mampus, aku takkan selamat malam ini. Ya tuhan beri aku kekuatan menghadapi siluman beruang ini' Doa Changmin dalam hati.

Yunho sudah duduk dihadapan Changmin yang masih tertunduk. Tak berani menatap Yunho. Dengan perlahan Yunho mengangkat wajah Changmin untuk menghadapnya. Yunho mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Dimulai dengan kecupan kecil bibir Changmin, selanjutnya berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan penuh nafsu. Untuk selanjutnya biarkan hanya mereka berdua yang tahu apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

…**HoMin…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah sebulan sejak pernikahan mereka, Yunho dan Changmin sudah kembali ke China. Yunho denagn pekerjaannya di Beijing sementara Changmin dengan kuliahnya Di Shanghai. Ya mereka tinggal terpisah, tapi setiap akhir pekan Yunho pasti akan datang mengunjungi Changmin di Shanghai atau sebaliknya Changmin yang mengunjungi Yunho ke Beijing.

Seperti saat ini Changmin sedang ada di Beijing, Changmin mendapat libur 3 hari. Ia pun memutuskan mengunjungi sang suami.

"Yun, kau mau tahu sesuatu". Tanya Changmin pada Yunho. Yunho yang sedang menatap laptop mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sang istri yang sedang duduk menyandar disampingnya.

"Apa itu Min?" Balas Yunho penasaran.

" .hamil." Bisik Changmin tepat ditelinga Yunho.

"Mwo? Jinja Chagiya?" Tanya Yunho antusias sambil membalik badannya menghadap Changmin dan memegang kedua bahu istrinya.

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menjawab pertanyaan suaminya.

"Kenapa cepat sekali chagi? kita baru sebulan menikah kan? Apa kau yakin Min? Sudah periksa kedokter?" Tanya Yunho beruntun.

"Ya, kenapa kau berkata begitu. Tentu saja aku yakin. Apa kau lupa aku dalam masa subur saat malam pertama kita. Makanya langsung jadi. Aku juga sudah memeriksa ke dokter semalam. Kau ini bagaimana sih. Kau pikir berapa kali sudah kau melakukannya padaku. Kau itu selalu melakukannya setiap ada kesempatan. Sekarang mengapa kau heran saat aku hamil. Kau menyebalkan Jung". Omel Changmin panjang lebar.

"Bukan begitu maksudku chagi, aku hanya terkejut. Ternyata aku hebat juga ya. Sekali coba langsung jadi. Gomawo chagi aku sangat bahagia" Yunho memeluk Changmin erat.

"Dokter bilang usianya sudah 3 minggu Yun, coba lihat ini. Ini hasil USG nya. Kau lihat ini Yun, ini yang diberi tanda yang seperti kantung itu adalah janin yang sudah terbentuk". Terang Changmin sambil menunjukkan hasil USG nya kepada Yunho.

Yunho mengambil hasil USG yang dipegang Changmin. Ia menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Min, ini benar kan? ini bayi kita?". Tanya Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari hasil USG tersebut.

"Ne yeobo, ini bayi kita. Kau akan jadi Appa sebentar lagi". Jawab Changmin sambil menatap hasil USG yang ditangan Yunho juga.

Tanpa terasa air mata bahagia muncul dikedua mata pasangan muda itu. Changmin mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Mencoba merasakan kehidupan baru yang sedang tumbuh didalam rahimmya. Buah cintanya dengan Yunho.

"Gomawo chagi, jeongmal gomawo. Aku sangat bahagia". Ucap Yunho memandang Changmin sambil ikut mengelus perut rata Changmin.

"Hai aegya, ini Appa. Selamat datang sayang. Appa dan Umma menyayangimu. Tumbuhlah dengan baik dan segeralah lahir". Yunho berbicara didepan perut Changmin lalu mengecup perut Changmin.

.

.

.

Hari terus berlalu, kandungan Changmin kini sudah berusia delapan bulan lebih. Jika tidak ada halangan dokter memprediksikan 2 minggu lagi Changmin sudah siap melahirkan. Dokter mengatakan sejauh ini kandungan Changmin sudah tumbuh sempurna dan sehat. Tapi saat ini Dokter meminta Changmin untuk mulai berdiet. Changmin ingin melahirkan dengan normal, jadi harus dijaga agar bayinya jangan sampai overweight. Karena akan sulit melahirkan secara normal jika ukuran bayinya terlalu besar.

Changmin merasa bingung saat Dokter meyuruhnya berdiet. Pasalnya semenjak bulan kedua kehamilannya nafsu makan Changmin menurun drastis. Changmin mengalami mual muntah yang hebat bahkan sampai sekarang. Tak pernah ada makanan yang bertahan lama dalam perut Changmin, semuanya pasti akan dimuntahkannya. Bahkan sudah lebih dari 3 kali Changmin dilarikan kerumah sakit untuk di infuse karena kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah akibat tidak adanya nutrisi yang diperoleh tubuh Changmin. Namun dokter mengatakan bayi Changmin sudah cukup besar sekarang, jadi harus dijaga agar tidak semakin besar.

Changmin tak pernah sehat selama mengandung. Ia tak selera makan. Apapun yang ditawarkan dia tidak mau. Changmin takut makan karena setiap selesai makan ia pasti kan muntah. Bahkan sang Halmonie yang didatangkan dari Seoul untuk menemani dan memasakkan makanan kesukaan Changmin pun tetap tidak bisa membujuknya makan.

Karena kondisi Changmin yang sering drop, sang Appa pun akhirnya datang ke Shanghai untuk menjaga Changmin. Sang Appa yang seorang pelukis meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya di Seoul demi menjaga putrinya yang sedang mengandung. Sementara ibu Changmin tidak bisa menemaninya karena pekerjaannya di kantor pemerintahan tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Yunho sendiri hanya bisa datang tiap akhir pekan untuk menjenguk Changmin.

Kangin jugalah yang mengantar jemput Changmin kuliah karena Changmin tidak sanggup membawa mobil sendiri. Ya, Changmin bersikeras ingin tetap masuk kuliah walupun dokter melarangnya agar tidak kelelahan. Memasuki bulan kedelapan usia kandunagnnya Changmin akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan cuti dari kuliahnya.

Mendengar bahwa sekitar 2 minggu lagi Changmin akan melahirkan, Leeteuk mengambil cuti dari kantornya. Ia memutuskan ingin mendampingi putrinya melewati moment penting dalam hidupnya. Leeteuk pun berangkat ke Shanghai menyusul suami dan ibunya yang sudah terlebih dahulu menemani Changmin disana.

.

.

.

Tiga hari sebelum hari yang dijadwalkan dokter, Changmin mengalami kontraksi hebat. Tengah malam Changmin segera dilarikan kerumah sakit. Tanda-tanda Changmin akan melahirkan sudah keluar. Namun sampai jam 9 pagi Changmin belum juga melahirkan. Bukaan yang dialami Changmin tidak bertambah sejak tadi malam. Sehingga proses persalinan normal tidak bisa dilaksanakan.. Dokter mengatakan bayi Changmin sudah tidak bergerak.

Dokter menyarankan agar Changmin segera dioperasi saja, sebelum bayinya semakin lemah. Changmin yang dalam keadaan lemah dan menahan sakit tetap saja keras kepala tidak ingin dioperasi. Changmin tetap bersikeras ingin melahirkan secara normal. Umma dan Appa nya sudah lelah membujuknya, namun Changmin tetap tidak mau. Umma dan Appa mertuanya pun tidak didengarkannya. Cahngmin terus menangis jika terus dipaksa untuk operasi.

Dimana Yunho? Yunho sedang dalam perjalanan dari Beijing. Penerbangannya ditunda karena cuaca buruk. Akhirnya Yunho tiba di Shanghai jam 3 sore.

Yunho langsung berlari kekamar perawatan Changmin, ia melihat sang istri yang sudah lemas.

"Min chagi, ayolah sayang. Aku mohon, mau ya dioperasi". Bujuk Yunho pada istrinya setelah Umma nya menceritakan Changmin menolak operasi cecar.

"Tidak mau Yun, aku tidak mau". Jawab Changmin tetap keras kepala.

"Chagi aku mohon. A..aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu dan bayi kita jika kau terlambat dioperasi. Min aku mohon, aku mohon kali ini Min". Yunho sudah menangis kali ini. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

Changmin terdiam melihat air mata Yunho yang terus mengalir menatapnya. Selama ia mengenal Yunho baru kali ini ia melihat Yunho menangis. Yunho masih terus terisak membujuk istrinya. Sementara para Umma juga sudah ikut menangis melihat perjuangan Yunho.

"Min, please aku mohon. Aku lebih baik mati daripada terjadi sesuatu pada kalian". Yunho masih mencoba meruntuhkan kekeras kepalaan Changmin.

"Arraso, aku mau di operasi. Berhenti menangis. Kau tidak boleh menangis lagi". Ucap Changmin akhirnya.

Semua yang ada di ruang perawatan Changmin akhirnya bisa bernafas dengan lega. Changmin luluh dengan air mata suami nya yang benar-benar sudah ketakutan dan putus asa.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 jam Changmin masuk kedalam ruang operasi, namun belum ada tanda-tanda operasi akan selesai. Seluruh keluarga menunggu dengan cemas didepan pintu ruang operasi. Bahkan Yunho terlihat kacau dan pucat, ia terduduk dilantai bersandar pada dinding didepan pintu operasi.

Tak lama dokter yang menangani Changmin keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Syukurlah, bayinya sangat cantik seperti ibunya, lahir dengan sehat dan selamat. Ibunya juga baik-baik saja, Nona Changmin sangat kuat. Aku ucapkan selamat". Dokter tersebut tersenyum memandang seluruh anggota keluarga Changmin yang sudah bisa tenang sekarang.

"Kapan kami bisa menemui Changmin dan bayinya dokter?". Tanya Leeteuk.

"Sebentar lagi, Ibunya akan segera dipindahkan kekamar perawatan, sementara bayinya akan dibawa keruang bayi. Anda semua bisa menemuinya nanti setelah selesai dimandikan". Jawab dokter tersebut. Setelah mengucapkan salam, Dokter tersebut pamit.

.

.

.

Perlahan-lahan mata Changmin terbuka. Ia mulai sadar setelah obat bius yang digunakan saat operasi sudah tidak berfungsi lagi.

"Arghh". Rintih Changmin merasa sakit didaerah perutnya saat ia mencoba bergerak dari ranjangnya.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Changmin saat ia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Chagiya, kau sudah sadar. Jangan bergerak dulu, nanti jahitanmu terbuka". Ucap Yunho sambil menahan badan Changmin agar tidak bergerak.

"Yun, aku mau lihat bayiku. Dimana anak kita? Kau sudah melihatnya? Apakah dia cantik Yun?". Tanya Changmin sambil mengedarkan pandangannya diseluruh kamar, mencoba mencari keberadaan bayinya.

"Sabar chagiya, Joongie kita ada dikamar khusus bayi. Orangtua kita sedang disana, mereka akan membawanya kesini, Joongie harus minum susu. Ya, aku sudah melihatnya Chagi, dia sangat cantik, cantik sepertimu". Jawab Yunho.

"Joongie?, Kau sudah memberinya nama Yun?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

"Ne, Joongie, lengkapnya Jung Jaejoong. Kau suka nama yang aku berikan chagi?"

"Ne, aku suka sekali. Namanya bagus Yun, gomawo". Ucap Changmin lemah.

"Akulah yang harus berterima kasih padamu chagi. Kau sudah memberikanku bidadari kecil yang sangat cantik. Terima kasih Min, kau sudah berjuang dengan keras untuk melahirkan putri kita. Aku benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Aku mempunyai istri dan putri yang cantik. Aku merasa lengkap Min". Yunho mengecup dalam dahi Changmin.

Leeteuk masuk kedalam kamar Changmin sambil menggendong bayi Changmin. Dibelakangnya menyusul Heechul, Kangin, dan Hangeng. Changmin langsung bangun dari tidurnya dibantu oleh Yunho. Setelah menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman, Leeteuk pun menyerahkan Joongie kepada Changmin.

Changmin menatap bayi mungil didalam gendongannya. Ia menangis bahagia menatap putri kecilnya yang sedang terlelap. Yunho ikut memeluk Changmin dari samping, ikut memandang putri kecil mereka.

"Hallo aegya. Ini Umma. Kau cantik sekali" Changmin mencoba mengajak putrinya berkomunikasi, sambil menyentuh mata, hidung, pipi dan bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang merasa tidurnya terusik karena ulah Ummanya perlahan membuka matanya. Changmin terkejut melihatnya.

"Oh lihat Yun, Joongie membuka matanya. Yun matanya bulat dan jernih" Changmin kesenangan melihat putrinya membuka matanya.

"Dia mewarisi matamu Min". Ucap Yunho sambil masih memandang Jeajoong yang mulai mengeluarkan suara.

Kebahagiaan menyelimuti Yunho, Changmin serta seluruh keluarga besar mereka dengan hadirnya Jaejoong ditengah-tengah mereka sekarang. Keluarga kecil Yunho dan Changmin terasa lengkap dengan lahirnya Jung Jaejoong.

.

.

.

…**HoMin…**

**.**

**.**

7 Tahun Kemudian.

.

.

'Prank'

Kaca jendela disebuah rumah pecah berkeping-keping setelah dihantam keras oleh sebuah bola. Tak lama terdengarlah suara teriakan dari Jung Changmin.

"YAA, JUNG JAEJOONG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN". Changmin mendatangi tempat kejadian dengan masih menggunakan apron.

Hari ini hari minggu, Changmin sedang memasak sarapan untuk suami dan putrinya. Tapi acara memasaknya terpaksa terhenti akibat ulah putrinya yang kembali memecahkan kaca jendela ruamah mereka.

"Umma mianhae, Joongie benar-benar tidak sengaja". Ucap seorang gadis kecil bermata bulat menatap Umma nya dengan memelas.

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu setiap memecahkan barang-barang dirumah ini Jung Jaejoong. Ini sudah kesembilan kalinya kau memecahkan jendela dalam satu bulan ini. Apa yang Umma katakan untuk tidak bermain bola didalam rumah, kau tidak pernah mendengarkan Umma". Omel Changmin panjang lebar.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ribut". Ucap seorang namja yang baru datang.

"Appa, Umma marah pada Joongie". Adu sang anak pada ayahnya. ia langsung berlari dan bersembunyi dibelakang badan Ayahnya.

"Teruslah mengadu pada Appamu Joongie. Dan kau Jung Yunho, jangan coba-coba membelanya lagi. Demi tuhan Joongie, kau ini anak perempuan. Bersikaplah seperti anak perempuan yang manis. Aigoo, lihat perbuatanmu Yun, kau membuat anak perempuanku menjadi seperti anak laki-laki. Kau selalu membiarkannya bermain bola dan menonton bola bersamamu. Kau lihat sekarang apa yang terjadi". Jerit Changmin frustasi.

"Tenanglah chagi, Joongie tak akan jadi anak laki-laki jika kau mau memberikan Joongie adik laki-laki. Aku pastikan itu". Ucap Yunho sambil menyeringai.

"Mwo, apa katamu? Kemari kau Jung beruang mesum. Jadi kau sengaja meracuni otak Joongie untuk mengelabuiku? Yaa, jangan lari kau Jung Yunho… Kau harus dihukum".

Jeritan Changmin menggema diseluruh penjuru rumah sambil terus mengejar Yunho yang melarikan diri menghindari amukan dari Changmin. Sementara Jaejoong hanya terdiam memperhatikan kedua orangtuanya yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Sudah hal yang biasa bagi Jaejoong mendengar teriakan murka Ummanya dan teriakan kesakitan Appanya akibat hukuman dari Ummanya. Tapi bagi Jaejoong itulah cara Umma dan Appanya untuk menunjukkan kalau mereka saling menyayangi walaupun dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apa-apaan itu endingnya?**

**Gak tau mau bilang apa, masih belum waras akibat efek baca ff tiwi unni.**

**Maaf ya kalau endingnya gak jelas.**

**Sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya.**


End file.
